What it Means to Be
by 2sidez-Samecoin
Summary: This is a series of short poems about the different classes of FFT.
1. A squire

_In celebration of my first year anniversary of being an member I present to you what is going to be a series of poems based on the different classes of FFT. I hope you enjoy._

_I don't own FFT or its characters._

_**Squire**_

The first step to being a knight…

That's what it means to be a squire

To begin to learn the ways of the sword…

That's what it means to be a squire

To be able to be resourceful…

That's what it means to be a squire

Dash, Throw Stone, Defend…

All part of being a squire

To know the basics…

That's what it means to be a squire

_Thanks for taking the time to read. I plan to write something for all the classes and maybe some others. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism for me leave them in a review or message me. I also have forums if you want to take a peek._

_Until next time my readers,_

_**2sidez-Samecoin** _


	2. A chemist

_This time I'm doing the chemist. I hope you enjoy._

_I don't own FFT or its characters._

_**Chemist**_

The chemical bartender…

Providing potions and remedies…

Reserving a backup means of revival…

Helping to restore physical and mental prowess…

Healing wounds and exhaustion…

Curing abnormal statuses…

A walking first-aid kit…

Being there for your comrades…

Being one step closer to magic…

That's what it means to be a chemist

_**2sidez-Samecoin**_


	3. A dancer

_I'm glad to see that people are interested in my poetry it means a lot to me. _

_Up next: the dancer. I hope you enjoy._

_I don't own FFT or its characters._

_**Dancer**_

Grace…

Her moves distract, confuse, and harm

Beauty…

Her looks can stop almost any man

Dedication…

Each step is memorized and practiced to perfection

Devotion…

She dances to protect her allies from harm

Grace, beauty, dedication, and devotion…

That's what it means to be a dancer

_Three classes are done with many more to go._

_**2sidez-Samecoin**_


	4. A knight

_Once again I'm glad to see that people are interested in my poetry; it means a lot to me. _

_It's the knight's turn this time. I hope you enjoy._

_I don't own FFT or its characters._

_**Knight**_

The protectors and the defenders…

Well versed in the ways of the sword

They have the techniques to break the sword and armor,

Techniques that can weaken mental and physical prowess

They make the front lines

And give it their all for their allies

They know the path they've chosen…

But they are better equipped and more skilled then they used to be

No longer the rookie…

That's what it means to be a knight

_I had almost forgotten how much I liked to write poetry._

_**2sidez-Samecoin**_


	5. An archer

_Another Wednesday, another poem._

_The archer is in the spotlight today. I hope you enjoy._

_I don't own FFT or it's characters._

_**Archer**_

The keepers of the high ground…

Their weapons: a bow and a quiver of arrows

They are the long range attacker

Steady hands, sharp eyes, a deadly aim…

They must be precise and aware of the weather

For one small error in judgment could cost an ally their life

They must stay calm in the heat of battle

Their minds clear and focused

And their bows ready

That's what it means to be an archer

_I'm on a roll._

_**2sidez-Samecoin**_


	6. A white mage & a black mage

_I was so busy getting ready for prom last week that I didn't get the chance to put up a poem last Wednesday. So this time I'm giving you two poems. I hope you enjoy them._

_I don't own FFT or its characters._

_**White Mage**_

The beacons of light…

They are a symbol of hope

Their spells renew energy,

Renew life, and protect from harm and magic

Their allies are their main concern

While placing themselves last

Their counterpart: the black mage

They are the light to the black mage's darkness

To protect life and creation…

That's what it means to be a white mage

_**Black Mage**_

Practitioners of the dark arts …

They are the symbol of destruction and chaos

Their eyes are a testament to the power they hide **(1)**

Their spells freeze, burn, and shock

Nothing is safe in their wake

What they think, it is a mystery

The white mages roll their eyes,

But they don't care for they are the dark to their light,

And an instrument of destruction

That's what it means to be a black mage

_1.) I have a theory about why their eyes glow like that, and it may not make too much sense, but I'll save that for later. And darn it I wanted the '(1)' to be smaller than that.  
_

_I think I'll do bard next but I'm not sure._

_**2sidez-Samecoin**_


	7. A bard

_Now it's the bard's turn._

_I don't own FFT or its characters._

_**Bard**_

The local musician…

He is the muse of his allies

His songs encourage, inspire, and heal

His voice is golden and smooth

And rarely hits a sour note

His songs protect, and his harp defends

He may not be the strongest ally

But he has a lot of heart

And he is willing to give his all

That's what it means to be a bard

_**2sidez-Samecoin**_


	8. A mime

_Another fine Wednesday..._

_and the mime has it's day_

_I don't own FFT or its characters._

_**Mime**_

They are the silent warrior

Their weapon: mimicry

Once is all they need to get the basics

These...defending mirrors

They leave the words to their mediator counterpart

The swords to their warrior companions

And the items to their chemists

But they have their role just like everyone else

And that suits them just fine

That's what it means to be a mime

_I'm back..._

_**2sidez-Samecoin**_


End file.
